


【TF/R18】塔恩x刹车

by ThePoorPigeon



Category: The Transformers(IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoorPigeon/pseuds/ThePoorPigeon
Summary: 发生在MTMTE#49尾声二之后。塔恩似乎准备放过刹车，但在那之前……





	【TF/R18】塔恩x刹车

**Author's Note:**

> OOC注意，拆注意

“夸克！”刹车绝望地叫喊质子显微镜的名字，光学镜中满是熔炼炉的猩红。  
“亲爱的刹车，你非常荣幸地见证了好友的死亡……哦，那当然十分痛苦……”塔恩抓着刹车的头雕，把他抓到自己面前。  
“你太变态了！这太变态了！”刹车的发生器有些卡顿。紫色霸天虎欣然接受了他的赞美，站起身把刹车扔到地板上，手沿着刹车的腰线来到对接面板。“听话点，否则我会把更多的汽车人扔进熔炼炉。你不是很会学么，那就学着如何取悦我！”塔恩取下刹车的对接面板狠狠拆下，捏成一团废铁。  
“变态！你要干什么！”刹车的机体颤抖地感受塔恩的抚摸。“当然是拆了你，亲爱的刹车。”塔恩打开了自己的前置挡板，挺立的粗大输出管立即拍到刹车的面甲上，“想想可怜的夸克，你还想要再一次目睹地狱吗？”  
刹车的清洗液从面甲上滑下。他赌气般地伸出金属舌舔吻塔恩的输出管。“乖孩子。”塔恩抚摸刹车的头雕，另一只手肆意地揉捏他的胸甲。“呼嗯……”刹车把输出管含进嘴中，双手揉捏管子的底部，内芯祈求这场荒唐的对接能够早些结束。  
“不愧是异能者，连拆卸都能学得这么快。”塔恩挺了下胯，满意地听到了刹车的闷哼。刹车的金属舌犹豫地舔舐嘴中的输出管，循环液因为得不到吞咽而从嘴边滴落，拉扯出淫霏的银丝。  
典狱长为什么……为什么会知道他的能力？刹车想起过去的震荡波议员，还有他的异能者伙伴们。  
“尾行、飞轮[1]，做你们想做的。”恶魔对他的手下们开口，暗示性地揉捏刹车的胸部管线。两个霸天虎发出嘿嘿的笑声，高大的机体走到刹车身后，粗糙的手掌抚上他的接口。“唔——”敏感的接口被肆意抚摸，原本毫无反应的机体因为这个动作开始分泌粘稠的润滑液。他想制止身后的两个机，却被塔恩按紧了头雕，不让刹车离开他的输出管。  
粗大的手指掰开脆弱的接口保护叶，分泌的润滑液顺着动作被带出接口，染湿了周围的软金属。“诶——原来这个汽车人有反应啊。”身后的高大机体如此嘲讽，将手指伸入湿润的接口。。“自己的伙伴在熔炼池里进入地狱，这淫荡的家伙却在这里享受典狱长的恩赐，真是不知廉耻。”另一个虎子漫不经心地套弄刹车身前的输出管。  
“唔嗯……”过于露骨的话语刺激刹车的音频接收器，他羞耻地继续服侍塔恩的输出管，那狰狞的输出管头部甚至顶进了刹车的喉管。“嗯……差不多了，亲爱的刹车。”塔恩忍受不住输出管带来的快感，推开刹车的头让自己浓厚的对接液尽数喷射在他的面甲上。“唔哈……”粉色液体沾满了面甲，有些甚至滴落在地上。还没等刹车开口，接口里的手指已经抵上他的内部节点。  
“嗯哈……好疼、太疼了……咿唔……”刹车的机体如脱兔般挣扎。“够了，退下吧。”塔恩红色的光学镜瞪着两个霸天虎，他们只好无视身下跳动的输出管，忍耐想要拆卸的强烈欲望。  
坦克抓住刹车的腿甲，面对满是尸体的熔炼池把他抱起来，再次挺立的输出管毫不留情地插入柔嫩的接口。“啊啊——好痛、呜呜……不要、不要这样……”刹车只要打开光学镜，就能看见熔炼池里的恐怖景象。夸克……对不起，我是个炉渣……他害怕地缩紧接口，做着无用地挣扎。  
塔恩享受紧致湿润的接口，输出管挺进时狠狠捻过敏感的内部节点。“别担心，我会让你平平安安地回到你该在的地方……听说补天士已经坐着寻光号准备出发了，你表现得好一点说不定我就把你扔到那里呢……”粗大的输出管还在不断深入，径直顶到刹车的能源镜。“唔啊……”刹车听不见塔恩说的话，他只能感受到自己的机体正在被输出管淫荡地打开，脑模块因为过于刺激的快感几乎停止运转。他开始本能的迎合塔恩抽插的动作，任由清洗液从光学镜中不断溢出。  
“哼，说点好话就服从了吗……”塔恩的输出管顶着刹车的能源镜，似乎还想要继续深入，插破能源镜进入次级油箱。“哈啊……”他流着清洗液，脆弱地向支配者臣服。他无意绞紧接口，想要榨干塔恩的繁殖液。  
“你让我想起了地球上红灯区的婊子。”塔恩更加用力地插进接口，这一次竟然把能源镜顶得粉碎，次级油箱中的液体随着能源镜的破裂不断涌出。“啊啊——唔嗯……哈啊——要、要坏了……接口要被、拆坏了……”他能感受到次级油箱不断涌出能量液，回归火种源的恐惧包围了他的机体，带来无限的绝望。  
繁殖液从输出管喷涌而出，再次灌满了刹车的油箱。刹车的下身湿得一塌糊涂，润滑液、繁殖液、能量液混合成淡紫色的淫荡液体。  
塔恩在过载之后抽出输出管，把刹车扔到地上，唤来医疗兵。“把他治好，然后再给他一个完好的对接面板。”这是塔恩给予同门的最后一丝仁慈。“作为奖励，亲爱的刹车，”黑狗队头子的手摘下脸上的面具，“我会让你顺利登上寻光号。”  
“……丧门神？”  
“在此之前，就委屈你先睡一会了。”面具下的丧门神如此说到。  
不、丧门神、已经死了……  
昏睡前刹车迷茫地想着。

 

“呼——”蓝色机体从一架飞船上醒来，在他的光学镜前是未知的一切。“……我是谁？我在哪？”他不知所措地观察四周，“我在做什么？”

 

——END——

 

[1]：48话在碎核集中营的回忆中出现的两个路人霸天虎


End file.
